


Animal & Cannibal

by shaniaanimemangalover



Series: Tales from Saint Tail [1]
Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Deaths, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaniaanimemangalover/pseuds/shaniaanimemangalover
Summary: Meimi Haneoka is inflicted with a curse that makes her hungry for human flesh and the curse also turns her into a werewolf! When Meimi Haneoka goes around her friends, all she feels is the taste of flesh in her teeth and the way the blood goes down her throat easily, like a drink. Meimi needed flesh and she was going to get it, one way or another.





	Animal & Cannibal

A scream of pain was suddenly heard in the forest right beside Seika City. However, the scream went silent at the sound of a  _crunch._ This was Meimi Haneoka eating on the flesh of her newest victim. However, this victim was hated by most of the townspeople, so Meimi thought that she was doing them a favor.  _Of course, I can't help that I get hungry._ She then thought. She then growled when she smelled fear off of someone. She didn't turn her body to see, but a familiar voice that had a small scream in it made her grind her teeth together. "Meimi." The smaller and weaker girl whispers her best friend's name. 

"I'm sorry. I can't control it." Meimi tells Seira and she transformed into feral werewolf that had glaring red eyes. The red eyes made Seira aware that Meimi couldn't control the beast within and she started to run. Because Meimi looked like a giant wolf, she couldn't speak. However, she did growl and snarl a lot. She ran to intercept Seira. 

Seira started to run through the forest and she soon had to stop due to her not being use to running. As she gasped for breath, Meimi stalked her with her red eyes boring through her. However, Seira didn't see Meimi and she continued to rest. Meimi's powerful jaws started watering as she thought about the juicy human flesh she could sink her teeth into.  _A meat sack._ Meimi thought.  _My fangs can easily sink into her small muscles. However little she is, she can fill up for tonight._ Meimi thought, her fangs glistening. Meimi, with a roar, leaped at Seira, but Seira moved away by striking the ground with her leg. Meimi snapped her jaws at Seira's leg, but Seira slid back. However, Meimi finally made her mark when her fangs scrape against Seira's clothes. 

 _She almost had me!_ Seira thought in horror and she got up to run again. She couldn't run for very long as she still wasn't ready for Meimi to come close to attack again. Seira felt her chest start to hurt and she stopped running to clutch where her lungs were. "Can't breathe...Need...to...escape...Need to help her..." Seira collapsed as her body wasn't suited for bitter cold weather and running at the same time. When Meimi saw her body, something in her broke. Meimi took back the control and she immediately knew what Seira needed. 

Meimi ran Seira into her house and Seira felt like she was ice. "Mom, a very hot bath! Please." Meimi begged of her mother. The woman quickly understood and she had filled the bathtub with hot water. She told Meimi to gently lay Seira in the tub. When Meimi did that, Seira whimpered. She didn't do it because of the hot water, she did it because she knew she was going to get sick again.

It took a hour to get Seira's body temperature back to normal. After the bath, however, Meimi's mother wrapped Seira in about 5 layers of covers. "You can't get sick in this weather." The woman tells Seira. Seira agreed. But, the worse had happened about two days later. 

Seira had gotten sick and she was whimpering. Meimi was trying to control herself, but Seira's whimpers made the beast want to come out and taste human flesh.  _I can't eat Seira! Human flesh isn't tasty. It isn't juicy. It's...delicious._ The beast within started to control Meimi's thoughts.  _She is weak and feeble. She can't escape. She will be the perfect prey. My hunger won't be pleased until I taste a sick girl's flesh._ Meimi thought, her eyes glowing red as she crept up on Seira. Seira was looking away, but when she turn to look at Meimi, she opened her mouth to scream. 

However, Meimi gagged her with her hand and she opened her mouth to reveal very sharp fangs. Meimi purposely scrape Seira's throat with her fangs, but she gently sinks her fangs into Seira's arm to taste the blood. Meimi gagged on the blood. It tasted like something rotten. She then glared at the girl whimpering in fear at her. "I can't eat you, but I can take something else!" Meimi screamed at Seira, ripping Seira's pink pajamas's pants off. Her white underwear stayed on and Meimi felt her best friend's lower area. Seira squeaked in surprise as Meimi slid the underwear off. Before anything could happen, Meimi's eyes changed back into their regular color.

"Damn it." Seira hears Meimi whisper. Meimi ran out of the room to curse herself. Before Seira could call Meimi back, another voice intervened.

"Say, you're cute. You're her best friend, right?" The woman asked, not waiting for Seira's answer. Before Seira could cry out for help, the woman had a gag around her mouth and she tied it tightly. Seira looked at the woman in fear before her head was gently patted by the woman. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The woman says, smiling at Seira. 

Seira fainted due to fear and the woman felt a little bad for her.

Meimi was in another room, trying to calm herself down after she ranted to herself about how she promised to keep Seira safe and sound. Meimi then felt angry all of the sudden. The beast took over her thoughts again.  _My dinner has been stolen from me!_ She thought. Meimi ran back into the room that Seira was just in before she left out. There was no sign of Seira. 

Meimi then roared angrily. 


End file.
